


Lure

by LittleLynn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: It was the affluent part of town, the part of town where people were convinced bad things didn’t happen, not to them, not here. But Will knew that wasn’t true - wouldn’t be true for much longer. The door that separated them from the world wouldn’t stay locked for long.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lure

The room was dimly lit, and were he not viscerally aware of the opposite, Will would have assumed he was alone. The only sounds he could hear were the incessant dripping of the leaky faucet in the bathroom, the patter of rain on the cobblestones, and the occasional hoots of an owl somewhere in the night. 

He wasn’t scared, exactly. It was difficult to quantify what specific blend of emotions was making his heart hammer so fast he could feel it in his throat. 

The room was beautiful, opulent and sumptuous. It was pitch black, but Will well knew the deep, rich colours of the walls, bedding and drapes, the dignity of the old hardwood floors, the grand size of all the furniture, culminating in the wooden four poster bed and its thick red canopy. Before - just,  _ before _ \- Will would never have been found surrounded by such excess; it wasn’t his way, and he could never afford such a thing even if it was. But time passed, horrors were witnessed, endured, committed and  _ accepted _ , and people changed. 

It was the affluent part of town, the part of town where people were convinced bad things didn’t happen, not to them, not  _ here _ . But Will knew that wasn’t true - wouldn’t be true for much longer. The door that separated them from the world wouldn’t stay locked for long.

“You’re so  _ quiet _ ,” Will said, fidgeting and attempting exasperation to try and distract from the way his pulse was thundering; excitement, fear, anticipation, lust. Some other feral instinct he couldn’t name. It was futile anyway, Hannibal was never distracted, and he remained silent for now, Will had no idea where in the room he was, the floorboards always creaked when Will moved, but never Hannibal, as if he could command them to be silent. “Like a predator.”

“Perhaps. But the role of prey never suited you well, did it Will?” Hannibal’s smoky voice answered, so close to his left shoulder,  _ how had he gotten so close _ , that Will could feel his breath tickling the hair at the back of his neck, already on end. He jumped at the noise so unexpectedly close, and Hannibal didn’t laugh, but even in the dark, without sound, Will could taste the amusement rolling off of him. 

“I wonder what that makes me then,” Will said, he wanted levity, as if that would stop the stupid part of him that  _ feared _ . Except that it was likely the clever part of him that still feared Hannibal, after all, after everything. 

“There can be more than one kind of predator. The one that stalks, the one that lures. Do you enjoy being my lure,  meilužis?” Hannibal asked him, voice low and slow, he claimed Will was the lure, yet he did nothing but draw Will further and further in, even as every nerve and synapse in his body knew better. 

Hannibal was being ambiguous. Will didn’t know if he meant what Will now did for him, the way he helped Hannibal catch his prey - not that he needed help, what Hannibal needed,  _ wanted _ , was a way to bind them together, as if his claws weren’t so deep in Will he had long given up delusions of escape, had long dispensed with the desire to escape him at all - or if he meant the way he had lured Hannibal to  _ him _ . Will had no doubt it was deliberate, that Hannibal wanted to know which way Will would interpret his meaning, file the new sliver of information away with the rest, as if Will wasn’t flayed open for him to see and claim and  _ consume  _ however he wanted. 

Hannibal’s hands were on him now, Will hadn’t even noticed the first touch, so light and gradual in its approach, so that Will didn’t even notice they were on him until he was ensnared, those dangerous hands tight on his waist. One held him fast while the other ran its way slowly up his chest, over the expensive shirt Hannibal had dressed him in, until that hand that had taken so many lives was at the base of his throat, holding him there, resting.

Hannibal was pressed up against his back, and when had that happened? Connected now by so many points of contact that Will knew Hannibal would be able to feel everything his body was letting slip, not that it mattered, Hannibal always knew by instinct anyway. Two of his long fingers were resting on Will’s carotid artery, and Hannibal made a low, satisfied hum at the fast beat he found there. But still he waited, a tiger tucked down in the grass, still and watching. The best predators were patient. 

“You know I do,” Will settled on, let Hannibal interpret it however he wanted, it was true either way. He’d gone over the cliff drenched in blood and clinging to the only thing that could keep him afloat. Or had he been the one to drag Hannibal over, out of control; gone was the careful Chesapeake Ripper. They moved around a lot, Hannibal knew how to disappear in plain sight. Build a castle around them both so impenetrable that to everyone they encountered they were both known and unknowable. Will got a secret thrill - as if anything was secret from Hannibal Lecter - from wondering what roles Hannibal would cast them in in this city or the next. 

“I know,” Hannibal confirmed, nearly a purr in his ear, the hand at Will’s throat tightened infinitesimally, but it was enough to elicit an involuntary gasp from Will, to make his body spark and hunger. “And you know, how much I enjoyed watching all of them fear me, when it should have been you they were running from all along, isn’t that right, lover?” Hannibal’s voice was as rich and smoky as the meals he served, and his teeth were against the sensitive shell of Will’s ear. Hannibal knew how to drive him out of his mind, to take him apart at the seams until he felt wild and unchained; but Will knew what made Hannibal wild too, and he tipped his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder and offered up his neck.

“No,” he said, and the hand tightened again, he shivered as he swallowed, made hard by the growing constriction. He reached a hand back and curled his fingers into Hannibal’s suit, crumpling the fine fabric. “It was always in me, but I needed you to show me my potential. I  _ needed _ you, Hannibal, to set me free.” As he expected the hand tightened again, a low growl, Will suppressed his smile but not his shiver, chasing the possessive bruise he wanted around his neck. 

“Need _ ed _ , William?  _ Free _ ?” And here was the predator, teeth and claws out, pressing against Will’s skin, ready to rip and tear; if he couldn’t have Will then no one could; it made him feel alive, it made him feel  _ powerful _ , and he sunk into the hold of those killer’s hands. 

“Free of all those things that were holding me back from you.” His voice was thick from the hand on his neck, from the atmosphere. There was nothing - no one - he wouldn’t sacrifice to be right here. 

“And?” Hannibal demanded, voice measured even as it growled, the hand that had been firm on his hip now deftly working the buttons of his shirt lose

“And you know exactly what I need,” Will answered, feeling liberated, feeling as though the room was darker and clearer than ever as he was caged by strong limbs and unyielding hands and sharp teeth, and Hannibal proved the validity of that statement.


End file.
